The vasculature has a central role in the inflammatory and stress responses, serving as a focal point for triggering and resolving acute processes, and participating in the protracted course of chronic disorders. Whereas much attention has been focused on acute mechanisms of inflammation-associated vascular dysfunction, many fewer studies have examined mechanisms contributing to chronic vascular pathologies. Mechanisms underlying vascular cell signaling, especially as relates to shear and metabolic stress, hypoxia, leukocyte trafficking and macrophage activation, will be highlighted in sessions devoted to chemokines, transcription factors (NF-kB and Egr-1), inflammatory cascades, leukocyte adhesion molecules and scavenger-related receptors. Parallels between chronic inflammatory networks in atherosclerosis and cellular mechanisms activated by oxygen deprivation, dysregulation of lipoprotein turnover and shear stress will be emphasized. In addition to more basic studies related to mechanisms of vascular pathology, sessions related to management of diabetic vasculopathy and restenosis will address current therapeutic approaches.